Viking Penguin
The Viking Penguin known as (Pygoscelis ruptura) is a species of penguin. It is found in the Viking Empire, Trans-Antarctica and Antarctic Peninsula. History Viking Penguins orginally came from the Spandanavian Islands in modern day Weddell in a country known as Viking Territory. South of them were the Germanic Islands divided by subspecies and made up of several nations. During the time of the Penguin Empire many inhabiatants of Germanic left to the Peinsulan Slav'ens. This was due to poor farming considitions and famine. They settled in modern day Trans-Antarctica and the Antarctic Peninsula. The famine soon hit the Norseguins. The famine was terrible. Crops were lost and families were starved. The Norseguins then adressed the governing body (the Council of Chiefs). The council did not know what to do to do. The uninhabitied land of Germanic was useless due to the unusable land. Eventually they voted on several raids of the the Peninsulan Slav'ens. Before the invasion rumors have it of a fire dragon passing through Antarctica. When the invasion was finalised the Vikings set off from three cities. The landings took place near small villages. They raided them, took all the loot and set off. It actually wasn't an invasion. Several more raids took place until two years later when an invasion took place in modern day Freezeland, the Antarctic Peninsula and Trans-Antarctica. Setlements were built and farming was restored. The vikings wanted more but The High Penguin Clans made a deal with the vikings; you can have the land you need. You can even call it Danlaw if you want. That sounds nice. Just leave us alone. And so it was agreed. Years later the vikings decided to invade the rest of Antarctica anyway. Soon the whole of Antarctica was Danlaw (only the Land of Khanz was left). Despite the brutal raids which gave the Norseguins a bad image the vikings treated the citizens nicely. They respected them as fellows. Soon there was sucession of kings, Peninsulan, High Penguin and Norseguin. Invasion from The Khanz was feared was why the Great Wall of Danlaw was built. In the end there was a Peninsulan king called Harold Goodwinson. The Norseguins were not happy. The king before Harold promised the throne to Harald Heydrarda. The Norseguins, the Huns, The Khanz and the High Penguins united and burnt down the city of Yorkay. Harold raised an army of Peninsulans and the two armies met at Stanfjord Bridge. Harald's army waited. Eventually they fell asleep. The Peninsulans captured the army and Harald and imprisoned them. Harold then had to turn to the threat of Lord William Guin. His followers conquered The Land of Khanz and wanted Danlaw now. Harold rushed down to modern day Hastkings in Eastshield and was defeated at the Battle of Hastkings. The VPs and it's subspecies were persecuted and imprisoned. They were restricted to only a few cities. During the High Penguin Confederacy the population grew. They were loyal to It's a Grand ol' Land but their lands were captured by Khanzem. Only a few escaped to the border. During the Snowman Empire life got worse. The Snowmans recognised them as barbarians and drove them out Snowman land. Those who stayed became slaves. They rebelled during the fall of the Snowman Empire and they even helped sack Snowme. During Olde Antarctica Vikings were common in all kingdoms except the Fire Kingdom. Some served as bodyguards for the emperor during the Frozantium Empire. In STINC-zachal they were loyal to Post-Olde Antarctica however the populaton slightly declined. In Colonial Antarctica the king recognised VPs as a subspecies of Adelies. They and Burserkers were put in the same colony as them. A year later they were finally recognised as their own species. Despite that they remained in the same colony. Today they are warriors of the USA and Freezeland. Some serve in the Freezelandian Army or navy. A few serve in the USA's army and navy. Description They can be as tall than High Penguins. They are very strong and Intelligent and is common for them to grow facial hair. They have normal penguin beaks and feet. Viking Penguins ARE vikings, so they are dressed in Viking Apparel. Their Language Differs in different regions. They can survive very cold temperatures to very warm temperatures. Like East Kanta Penguins, they are inquisitve and have a natural intention to explore. Note that this traditional viking life, not any of the others. Chicks Viking Chicks develop slower than regular chicks physically and mentally. When they hatch, they are silent and depend on their mother to feed and transport them. It takes the Chicks about 9 months to finally develop some sort of Mwa Mwa related Speech, but will have regular speech within a week to a fortnight. After 10 months after hatching; which is also when they start learning how to waddle. At the Age of 5, Viking Chicks officially finished chickhood and into childhood. Children And Teens From Age 5 to 15 is when Childhood and Teenagehood take place. At Age 5, Viking Penguins are to take place in the "Ceremony of Duty" A ceremony that decides the penguin's job based on his or her personality and/or body structure. Once it is picked, the child must become an apprentice to another adult Viking Penguin that has the same occupation to teach the young one his or her skills until the child turns 15, when the chick is appointed to his/her job. Adults Adults usually mate females at 21, although some have been known to mate at 16. At this time, the male already naturally knows his job well and owns a house. After Marriage, they wait for 3 more years to pass for them to have children. When it does happen, the female must take the duty of nursing a caring for them until they are 5 years old. Life continues the same way after the children have grown up. If the a male is a warrior, they can enter a tournement to decide the new chief or mayor, and if he wins, he becomes the leader. It's the same with the clan, where they can enter a similar tournement. At about 30, adults meet the elders face to face. The 30 years old adults then take the Ceremory of 15 Years, to celebrate 15 years of hard labour. Elders A Norseguin is usually considered an elder when he or she has reached the age of 62. (You can also become an elder if you are an adult who is too weak to perform their job anymore). The Elders have the choice to continue their Life long Career or to Retire. When they retire, the Elder is usually placed into the Council of Elders, a council that technically runs the Town or city. You are in this council until you die. Subspecies The Viking Penguin has a whole bunch of Subspecies that where developed from various Viking tribes from the past. Some Viking Subspecies do not differ in physical traits. Frankish Viking Penguin This Subspecies is closely related to the Germanic Viking Penguin, and this subspecies was formed from the Viking Tribe known as the Franks, who inhabited Frankterre island. Magyar Viking Penguin The Magyar Viking Penguin came from the Viking Tribe of the Magyars, who inhabited Magyaria Island. Mainland Viking Penguin The Mainland Viking Penguin is the most common sub-species there is. These Viking Penguins do not come from any particular tribe, but all of them are from the Mainland Antarctica, most of them today live in the Viking Empire, the Antarctic Penninsula, and Trans-Antarctica. Ligurian Viking Penguin The Ligurian Viking Penguin came from the ancient Viking Penguin tribe known as the Ostrogoths (The Ligurian VP is also called the Ostrogoth Viking Penguin). This tribe inhabited the Island of Liguria. Germanic Viking Penguin The Germanic Viking Penguin came from the Viking Tribe of the Germans, who occupied what is today Holyswissia and Osterreach (They came to Osterreach in 1930). Batavi High Penguin Although being called a High Penguin, the Batavi High Penguin is a mix between a High Penguin and Viking Penguin with most of the High Penguin traits showing. Batavi High Penguins are still considered a sub-species of both High Penguins and Viking Penguins. One trait that most Batavi High Penguins have from the Viking Penguins is their Love of the Ocean and sailing skills. Culture The viking penguin's culture has evolved through many decades, but were still similar. Clothing Traditionally, most Males wore wool tunics. Viking Warriors wore an additional horned helmet for battle. Female Penguins wore Long Dresses and wore a scarf (Russian Style) over their hair. Food Food Varies depending in the area. However, All Viking Penguins eat local Fish. They also cook Cabbage, Potatoes, and Beets. They Make soups and stews. Cheese is highly valuable, and is usually used in some pasta dishes. Sandwiches are prized, which come in different variations. Language The Vikings took languages from the Spandanavian Islands. They included Penguinian (yes they invented), Danish and Swedish. As time went by, many Vikings adopted Old English or other different languages, then Olde English and finally, Free Republic. Cultural Lifestyles As to today's society, some Viking Penguins have adapted to newer traditions, while others continue to preserve the old ways of life. There are 3 main types of life in all: *'Completely Contemporary Living:' These Viking Penguins practice very little to no viking traditions. They wear normal clothes and act like normal penguins. *'Contemporary Viking Living:' These Viking Penguins Practice most of their traditions. They wear traditional clothing, but some live in modern houses (others may live in houses that look much like traditional ones) and use modern technology. *'Viking Traditional Living:' These Viking Penguins Practice All their Traditions. They Wear Traditional clothing, Live in Traditional Houses, and have other ways of life that their ancestors had. Carreers Carreers vary from different Towns. Here are a few of the most common: *'Viking Warrior' - This is a very honorable job. The warriors learn to fight and sail on the sea. The warriors' jobs are mostly to defend your town/city, Transport Cargo and sometimes to raid cargo ships. *'Longboat Captain/Expedition Leader' - This is a very honorable job too. Traditionally, only Viking Warriors after the Ceremory of 15 Years could only be it, but warriors under thirty have been captain before. The chief is always eligible for the job and the Navigator is able to be promated at 25. *'Chief of Town/City' - The leader of the town is NOT an elder. However, the elders are the ones who advise him in situations. He is looked up to, and all Viking Warriors of the Town pay respect to him. *'Craftsman' - A penguin who usually makes a product. He sells his products to the Warriors who sell the product to other towns. *'Navigator' - A penguin who navigates longboats. He IS NOT the Captain although after a long period of service he can be promated. *'Bersurker' - Only the subspecies, Bersurker Penguins, can be this. They are like warriors, except they go bursurk in battle - and it's not a pretty scene after the battle. *'Sail Weaver' - When the sail is damaged on longboats, the sail weaver fixes it. Only female Vikings can be given this job. *'Mercenary' - Sometimes called Rogue Vikings, mercenary vikings are usually quit warriors, expedition leaders or navigators who are seeking for a paid job by another clan or town. In some towns, almost everyone is a mercenary, seeking for paid work from other towns. Those are all from birth; Vikings who went rogue sometime in the life who are looking for paid work rarely have any ancestors who were mercenaries. See Also *Penguin Category:Species